1000 Bangau Kertas
by Uchiha Ratih
Summary: Apa kau percaya? Jika kita bisa membuat 1000 burung bangau kertas maka apapun yang kita inginkan akan tercapai? Apakah hal itu juga berlaku padaku?/"…..apapun yang terjadi, kau harus terus bertahan. Untuk terus hidup bersamaku. Dan yang terpenting, kau kembali ke sini, di sini, di rumahmu, Sasuke-kun."/ for SSFD/ RnR please


**1000 Bangau Kertas**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke U – Sakura H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~OoO~**_

_Apa kau percaya? Jika kita bisa membuat 1000 burung bangau kertas maka apapun yang kita inginkan akan tercapai? Apakah hal itu juga berlaku padaku? _

_**~OoO~**_

Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut, menyapu setiap kelopak Sakura dan menerbangkannya dengan indah. Langit pun terlihat sangat cerah, terbukti matahari yang bersinar tidak terlalu terik hari ini. Banyak masyarakat kota Tokyo menghabiskan waktu musim semi mereka di taman. Sekedar untuk berpiknik bersama keluarga dihari yang indah dimusim semi.

Seperti yang di lakukan oleh gadis musim semi ini. Nampaknya dia tengah asik melipat-lipat kertas persegi warna-warninya sambil duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Tangan-tangan mungilnya begitu terampil melipat-lipat kertas warna-warni itu. Burung bangau. Itulah yang sedang dibuatnya dengan kertas warna-warni yang biasa disebut origami.

"Kau membuatnya lagi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil ikut mendudukkan diri disamping si gadis musim semi.

Gadis musim semi itu menoleh lalu tersenyum manis, " Yaaa, begitulah. Seperti yang kau lihat, Ino-chan." Kemudian dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas-kertas origami itu. Melipat-lipatnya kemudian membentuknya menjadi suatu pola burung bangau yang indah. Disamping kirinya, sudah banyak burung-burung bangau kertas dengan berbagai macam warna. Berntuk dan warnanya pun beragam, oh jangan lupakan, jumlahnya pun sangat banyak!

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari burung bangau kertas itu, Sakura? " tanya Ino lagi. Wajahnya yang semula berseri, kini berubah murung. Seakan-akan beban hidup yang ditanggunnya sangat besar. Sangat berbeda dengan Sakura, wajahnya begitu cerah dan berseri. Seakan hidupnya paling bahagia.

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, Ino, " Apa ya? Hmmm, kurasa tidak ada. Tapi…." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berhenti melipat kertas origami itu. Mata hijau teduhnya menatap langit yang sangat cerah, menerawang angkasa biru itu. Seakan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang lama hilang di langit.

"….. aku akan terus mencoba, dan menunggu dia pulang." senyum manis tidak lagi nampak diwajah ayunya, digantikan dengan senyuman pahit penuh kerinduan.

"Dia kan sudah berjanji," ujar Sakura kembali bersemangat. Tangan-tangan mungilnya kembali melipat-lipat kertas origami yang tadi sempat tertunda. Bibirnya mungilnya mengukir senyum manis, tapi matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sangat dibenci oleh sahabatnya.

"Cukup! " Ino langsung berdiri dan menatap Sakura yang masih asik dengan kertas origaminya. Tatapannya tajam, namun juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam pada sahabat yang sudah dianggap sahabatnya itu.

Tidak, Ino sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat kondisi Sakura yang memprihatinkan. Psikisnya jelas sekali bermasalah setelah kejadian 'itu'. Ingin sekali Ino menanggung semua derita yang dialami Sakura, namun apa daya, ia bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa mengatur segalanya. Ino hanyalah manusia biasa, yang berharap sahabatnya segera kembali seperti dulu. Menjadi Sakura yang dulu, sosok gadis pemberani yang ceria.

Tanpa sadar, Ino pun juga mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata keputus asaan melihat kondisi Sakura yang sekarang. Ya, untuk sementara waktu, biarkan Sakura menikmati pekerjaan barunya itu hingga puas. Sampai ia bosan melakukannya, dan saat itu tiba, maka giliran Ino yang merubah Sakura.

"Aku pergi." hanya dua kata yang Ino ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di taman yang sudah mulai sepi. Mengingat hari yang sudah semakin siang. Namun, Sakura masih tetap disana. Ditemani dengan ketras origaminya, ia kembali menuai air mata.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

**Flasback**

_Pemuda itu menatap sang kekasih dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia pergi hanya sebentar. Namun, tampaknya sang kekasih tetap tidak percaya. Terlihat wajahnya yang menampilkan raut kekhawatiran sangat kentara. Tangan mungilnya kemudian meremas-remas kecil tanan milik pemuda itu. Sepertinya berusaha membujuk agar si pemuda tidak pergi._

_Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan manja kekasihnya. Tangan besarnya kini menangkup wajah ayu milik sang kekasih, "Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Saku. Setelah itu aku akan kembali dan segera meminangmu."ujarnya tegas namun satu sisi juga lembut._

"_Tapi, kau akan melawan penjahat. A-aku hanya takut kau-kau.." ucapan si gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini terpotong oleh jari telunjuk sang kekasih yang menempel di bibirnya._

"_Sssttt, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sakura. Lagipula, aku ini seorang tentara dan tugasku memang untuk melawan para penjahat yang berkhianat dengan negara," ujar pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu kepada Sakura._

"_Tetap saja kau melawan bahaya, Sasuke-kun! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi!" Sakura tetap bersi keras untuk 'mempertahankan' kekasihnya yang akan pergi menumpas kejahatan. Tapi ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Sejak kemarin sore, perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya. Karena itulah, sakura melarang Sasuke untuk pergi. Meskipun ini tugas negara sekalipun!_

"_Hhhhhh.. Aku harus pergi Sakura. Negara membutuhkanku, dan itu lebih penting dari apapun!"_

"_Lebih penting dari keselamatanmu, begitu?! Aku hanya t-tidak mau Sa-sasuke-kun.. hiks.. terluka.. hiks," melihat Sakura yang mulai menangis, Sasuke segera mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Mengesampingkan ajakan tentara lain yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berangkat._

"_Ok, ok. Aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, tapi sebagai syaratnya kau harus membiarkan aku pergi, ok?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha meredakan tangisan Sakura. _

_Sakura yang mendengar tawaran Sasuke pun mencoba menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap iris kelam milik Sasuke, "Apapun? Hiks.."_

"_Ya, apapun yang kau inginkan." Ujar Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan._

"_Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji dulu padaku!" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Berjanji? Yang benar saja?! _

_Melihat tatapan Sakura yang menuntut, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia menganggukkan kepalanya. _

"_Kau harus berjanji…." Sakura menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke._

"…_..apapun yang terjadi, kau harus terus bertahan. Untuk terus hidup bersamaku. Dan yang terpenting, kau kembali ke sini, di sini, di rumahmu, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sakura, " Ya, aku berjanji." _

_Di bawah pohon yang sama dan waktu yang sama, mereka saling menikat janji. Saling tersenyum satu sama lain, seakan-akan inilah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan Sakura akan selalu menunggu janji Sasuke. Karena selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah mengikari janjinya. Ia— Sakura Haruno, akan terus menunggu Sasuke menepati janjinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah 1 bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Sasuke melakukan misi Negaranya. Dan Sakura masih setia menuggu kepulangan Sasuke, setiap hari. Setiap hari pula ia mengunjungi tempat di mana ia mengikat janji dengan Sasuke, berharap Sasuke segera datang dan memeluknya. _

"_Duk,duk,duk!"_

_Suara langkah kaki seseorang mengagetkan lamunan Sakura yang sedang berseder pada pohon yang ada di sana. Segera saja Sakura bangkit dan berlari menemui seseorang yang dikiranya Sasuke— sang terkasih. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah, bukan Sasuke yang datang melainkan Naruto dengan kotoran yang menempel diseragam tentara miliknya._

_Saat sudah dekat, Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk erat Sakura. Sakura yang bingung dengan tingkah Naruto— sahabat sejak kecilnya dan juga Sasuke, hanya bisa menepuk bahu Naruto yang dirasanya mulai bergetar. Awalnya Sakura hendak bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun semua segera dijawab oleh Naruto yang kini wajahnya dipenuhi air mata._

"_Sa-sakura, maaf.. maafkan aku Sakura," ujar Naruto sambil menangis. Sakura yang keheranan melihatnya hanya bisa diam sampai Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Sasuke, dia.. Dia sudah meninggal Sakura! Maafkan aku.." _

_Dan seketika, dunia yang tadinya berwarna berubah menjadi kelam seiring dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Menggoreskan luka yang begitu perih dihatinya. Membuatnya bagaikan kehilangan…_

_.. seluruh HIDUP-nya._

_**End of Flasback**_

Sakura menatap langit yang sekarang mulai berwarna kemerahan, yang berarti hari sudah sore. Burung bangau yang dibuatnya pun sudah selesai, dan sekarang telah terbungkus rapi satu kantung plastic besar. Tujuannya hanya satu…

… pergi ketempat di mana ia mengikat janji dengan Sasuke.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa. Menuju tempat yang paling bersejarah baginya. Tempat dimana ia terakhir kalinya merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. Dan juga, kehilangan Sasuke. Tempat itu, bukit kecil di belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura segera membukan kantung plastic besarnya dan segera mengeluarkan isinya dengan tergesa. Ia masih bersemangat, bahkan sangat bersemangat menggantungkan burung-burung bangau itu pada setiap rating pohon satu-satunya disana. Sakura tak peduli, meskipun perutnya sedari tadi siang belum diisi dan hari yang juga semakin malam. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menemui 'Sasuke'.

'Tukk!'

Akhirnya burung bagau ke-1000 berhasil Sakura sematkan diranting-ranting pohon tua satu-satunya itu. Dengan langkah pelan, ia melangkah menjauhi pohon tua itu guna melihat hasil karyanya.

Yap, pohon tua itu kini dipenuhi oleh 1000 bangau kertas ciptaan Sakura. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura menundukkan dirinya dihadapan pohon tua bersejarahnya. Menangkupkan kesepuluh jemarinya menjadi satu kepalan yang diletakkan didadanya. Tepat pukul 00.00 , Sakura memanjatkan harapan terbesarnya pada Sang Maha Kuasa.

'_Kami-sama, jika engkau izinkan, biarkan cintaku kembali kepelukanku. Kembali menjadi sosok yang aku cintai, sosok yang menjadi hidupku. Kami-sama, berikan aku kesempatan, untuk dapat bersama kekasihku, Uchiha Sasuke,'_

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur salah satu makam yang ada di kota Tokyo. Terlihat orang-orang dengan pakaian hitamnya segera berlari mencari perlindungan dari derasnya hujan yang turun. Namun tampaknya, seorang gadis cantik tetap bersikeras berdiam diri memandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya. Air matanya sudah tak lagi tampak kerana berbaur dengan air hujan. Sesekali, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bodoh! Kau sungguh bodoh, Sakura! Hikss.. Kau meninggalkanku, Hikss," ujar Ino— gadis cantik tersebut sambil tetap memandangi tempat peristirahatan terakhir sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura.

Ino masih menangis, sambil sesekali memeluk pusara Sakura yang masih baru. Seakan dengan begitu, Sakura akan kembali hidup dan tertawa lagi bersamanya. Saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, seseorang telah lebih dulu membantunya.

"Sai," ujar Ino lirih. Sai— pria yang membantu Ino pun lalu memeluknya erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan meskipun tubuh keduanya dibasahi hujan. Walau bagaimanapun, Ino adalah kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Ino bersedih, sebisa mungkin Sai akan mengurangi kesedihan yang melanda kekasihnya tercinta.

"Biarkan dia Ino, Sakura sudah tenang disana. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," kata Sai sambil membawa Ino meninggalkan pemakaman. Ino tidak menolak, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya ia menengok kebelakang tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke tidur berdampingan untuk selamanya.

"_Setidaknya kalian masih bisa bersama, Sasuke Sakura. Meskipun di alam yang berbeda denganku, setidaknya keinginan terbesarmu terkabul. Dan cinta kalian akan tetap abadi di sana. Semoga kau bahagia, Sakura-chan," _

.

.

.

~OoO~

.

.

.

'_Kami-sama, terimakasih telah mengabulkan harapanku. Harapan yang sebelumnya hanya ada menjandi anganku. Satu yang kuyakini, jika kau percaya, maka yakinilah keprcayaan itu setulus hatimu dan ia akan memberikanmu hasilnya. Dan semua ini berkat kalian, wahai burung bangau kertas.'_

**The End**

A/N

Kyaaaaaaa.. Fic angs pertamaku. Semoga suka ya.. Hehehe, ini khusus untuk SasuSaku fanday.. Meskipun telat. Hahahaha,

Salam,

Uchiha Ratih


End file.
